


Wrestling: Imperial Rules

by GenerallyHuxurious (GallifreyanOmnishambles)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward Boners, Banter, Chair Sex, Cock Rings, Come Sharing, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Fighting As Foreplay, Fist Fights, Flirting, Hand Jobs, Humour, Hux Is Slightly Creepy, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Masturbation, Name Changes, Nipple Piercings, Overstimulation, Play Fighting, Self-Denial, Sexual Fantasy, Shower Sex, Snark, Wrestling, underwear with Starkiller on the butt, wishes do come true
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-07-23 02:14:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7462725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GallifreyanOmnishambles/pseuds/GenerallyHuxurious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo challenges Hux to a wrestling match but storms off when he can't win despite the weight and strength difference. </p><p>Mitaka offers Hux a fairer fight. Except he doesn't have his kit so... I guess they'll just have to fight in their underwear, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ylevihs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ylevihs/gifts).



> Based on [this artwork](http://generaldeepthroat.tumblr.com/post/146352531957/hitaka-in-285-wrestling)

The circle of watching officers cringed as General Hux was thrown to the mat. The impact shook the floor beneath their feet. Surely he'd stay down now. Surely he'd concede this time.

"Sirs!" Phasma shouted as the redhead staggered to his feet and approached Kylo Ren once more. "Sirs! I really must intervene! It's been forty minutes! We're about to enter a shift change!"

"Then declare a winner!" Ren growled swiping at the blood streaming down his face. He'd gained a head wound ten minutes earlier, falling beyond the edge of the mat. Phasma and Hux had both tried to end it then. But he'd insisted on continuing. Now he was weaving as he tried to stand in place.

Hux wondered what Snoke would do to him if he'd given his tame monster a concussion. For his own part, the General knew he'd be heavily bruised in the morning, but he was still moving smoothly and he'd be damned before he conceded defeat first.

"Given that there are at least four weight classes between you, I refuse to declare this to be anything other than a terrible mistake. Though, speaking frankly, I don't believe the weights either of you gave me, _Sirs_ , so it's probably closer to six," Phasma said, sarcasm blending with exasperation, "Either way- I am calling a halt."

"Thank you for your concern, Captain, but it's really not neces..." The General began, darting forward.

"If you two don't step back, RIGHT NOW, I'll turn on the fire suppressant system."

"You wouldn't." Kylo hissed as he feigned away from Hux' arm and tried to catch him by the scruff of his neck.

"Don't you dare," Hux agreed, grabbing the Knight's wrist to overbalance him.

"You maybe in overall command of this ship, Sir, but I am responsible for the physical wellbeing of our fighting forces. Which includes both of you. You're too evenly matched and too stubborn. The First Order and The Knights Of Ren cannot be commanded by two smears of ruined gristle, and that's the only way this fight will end. I am calling a halt. Which is _fully allowable_ in Imperial rules. This is my gym. I am your God here."

"Goddess." Came a voice from the back of the crowd.

"Shut up Datoo, or I swear to the Void I will end you."

The Colonel ducked his head. "Yes, Ma'a... Sir."

"Captain Phasma, this is insub..." General Hux began again, Kylo Ren nodding unsteadily as he twisted free of his grip.

"No, Sir," she said, striding across the room to rest her hand on the control panel. "This is wrestling. I think you'll find you can't change the rules of a sporting event by pulling rank. Now you can leave here now, or you can leave in ten seconds covered in fire retardant foam. Your choice. Ten, nine..."

Hux was surprised when Ren swore loudly and stormed out of the room at speed, pausing only to snatch up the bag containing his kit. Realising the entertainment was over, and not wanting to get drenched, the audience followed at a more sedate pace.

Frowning, Hux turned to Phasma, mouth open to ask a question. She shrugged and pointed to her hair.

"You're joking," Hux said flatly. He sauntered over to the lockers and his own pile of kit. The full length mirror showed him as a dishevelled figure in a torn singlet and leggings, his hair in disarray, and a myriad bruises forming across ever inch of his skin. Turning his head he tried to work out whether his own hair was salvageable for the journey back to his quarters without resorting to the showers. The gel was a disaster and Ren had definitely ripped out some of the longer strands.

"I've shared a communal shower with Lord Ren after missions, Sir, his hair care routine is even more complicated that yours." She said. Hux tried to shoot her an angry glance in the mirror, but she wasn't watching him. She was heading for the door. "That retardant takes hours to wash out."

Hitting the door panel she turned and grinned at him.

"Next time, challenge him to Dejarik or chess or something, you're more likely to actually win at that. Good night, Sir!"

He didn't bother to dignify that with a reply. He actually _had_ played Dejarik against his co-commander in the past- Ren's pieces always cheated. How exactly, Hux had never worked out. The man played games like a smuggler and he fought like a berserker. There was no finesse to him.

"Everyone was very impressed by your performance, Sir." A quiet voice said just to his left.

Hux didn't jump. That would have been far beneath his dignity as General. It was an involuntary muscle spasm, that was all.

"Really, Lieutenant?" He replied in a bored tone once his heart rate had settled. "Everyone, or just you? Because it rather seemed to me that most of the crew came to watch an humiliation."

"Oh, I'm sure that's what they were expecting, Sir," Dopheld Mitaka replied, sidling closer to the General. "I mean, Lord Ren is so BIG, and you're... Ummm..."

"Tread carefully, Lieutenant."

Hux pulled his ruined shirt over his head and turned to throw it into the trash. Beside him Mitaka made a muffled noise. It sounded like a gasp. Self consciously he ran his fingers over the scar tissue around his left shoulder, it always caused a reaction.

"I meant no offence, General, you're build is totally appropriate for your frame. But no matter how perfectly formed you are, you're still in a totally different weight category than Lord Ren."

Still looking away from the loitering Lieutenant, Hux raised an eyebrow at the 'perfectly formed' comment.

"You wrestled at the Academy, didn't you, Dopheld?"

"Yes, Sir." Mitaka said, grinning that his General had remembered such a small detail about his life. "I was champion in the lowest weight class for my year, Sir, just like you."

"But we never competed against each other, did we?" Hux asked, finally turning to eye the other man. He wasn't looking at his shoulder, he was looking at the rest of him. Interesting. Mitaka was dressed in his pristine uniform, as usual, but it had the slightly rumpled look of the end of a shift rather than the beginning. Perhaps...

"No, Sir, we never did, though I have to admit I always wanted to." Dopheld shook his head sadly."If I had a change of clothes I'd offer you a fairer fight, Sir."

Hux smiled then, glancing down at his torn leggings. "Well my kit is ruined anyway. We could always do it the old Academy way..."

"Just briefs, Sir?!" Mitaka asked, in a voice that was embarrassingly high, his wide cheeks flushing slightly pink. "Well, if you insist, Sir, I'd be happy to."

 _If I insist_ , Hux thought in amusement as he considered the figure almost vibrating with excitement next to him. _You're eager as all hell Dopheld, don't lie to yourself. On that note, don't lie to yourself either, Hux. How long has it been? And how long have you been eying him up on the bridge..._

Hux nodded and tried to repress a smirk as the man hurried to get out of his uniform, removing his own shoes and socks at a more leisurely pace. It was true to that the Academy had gone in for a lot of almost naked wrestling. It was mostly an excuse for young men to find others who were physically interested in an environment where indulging in homosexual activities had still been repressed. Things had certainly improved now but there was still a thrill to it.

Hux paused as he went to strip his leggings away from his thin legs. He'd totally forgotten what underclothes he was wearing. It wasn't until he caught a flash of orange through a tear in the grey fabric that he remembered. In his defence they were very comfortable. The word across the backside was Phasma's doing. He'd have bought more in a plain colour but Phasma had refused to say where she'd found them. She'd just bought him a ten pack instead. So now he was about to wrestle/flirt with one of his best Lieutenants while wearing bright orange boxer briefs with "Starkiller" written across the butt. Hux tried to remember where the nearest airlock was so he could throw himself out of it.

Dopheld was down to his underwear now, the legs of his own standard issue shorts slightly loose thanks to his very slight build. He stood next to Hux, seeming unselfconscious, staring straight ahead but trying to subtly sneak glances at him. He kept looking at the General's chest though Hux wasn't sure why. Compared to Kylo Ren he was unremarkable, and slightly soft around the middle now. Not a thing to inspire admiration.

"Academy rules or Imperial rules?" Hux joked as he turned back towards the mat.

"Commanding officers choice I think, Sir," Mitaka replied, stepping soundlessly across the softer surface.

Hux frowned at that. Had Dopheld missed the moment when Phasma had called down the fictional rules to force Ren to leave? It had still been a common joke when he'd left the Academy, a short hand for non-holds barred shenanigans. Anyone being offered the choice between actual rules and giving their opponent free rein to do what everything liked would be rather foolish... Oh. Or he really was giving Hux free rein to do whatever he _liked_. Well then.

"Imperial rules it is then." Hux grinned, leaning down into the neutral starting position.

He received a small smile and nod in acknowledgement. At five inches shorter than his opponent Mitaka chose to take his own position slightly to Hux' left, taking the presumed advantage presented by his old shoulder injury.

Ren had not felt the need to do that, apparently considering it a sign of weakness to use such a thing to his advantage when he'd been confident he could win without it. It wouldn't have helped, the surgeon had been excellent and bar a small limitation to his range of motion there was little weakness to be found there. As Mitaka soon discovered when they surged towards one another and he failed to gain a hold.

It was a surprisingly even match, Dopheld had clearly kept up his practice and used his own smaller, more compact size to his advantage, slipping out of grips that would have easily held Hux' former opponent. Of course he had that to his benefit as well. He was as fresh as it was possible to be after a full shift whilst Hux was still aching and coated in layer of sweat from his previous exertions. He was having a little trouble switching to an approach that counter his new opponents moves.

Closing his eyes as they grappled Hux willed his mind to focus on the body beneath his hands and let go of everything that had proceeded it during the long exhausting day. Dopheld was slim and surprisingly firm beneath his fingers, barely any give as they pressed chest to chest. He felt him gasp again as he twisted away. Moving swiftly Hux ducked down, wrapping one arm around his waist as he sought to knock him off balance. It didn't work and his hand slid down as Mitaka caught him in a choke hold.

As Hux scrabbled at his shoulder with his free hand he felt Dopheld's hand shift from around his neck to his chest.

They both froze.

“General?" Mitaka said quietly after a long moment of silence. "I’m not sure getting your hands in my shorts is a legal move…”

Hux felt his face flush, painfully aware of his fingers tangled in the waistband of the man's shorts, and the beginning of the soft swell of his ass just beyond his reach.

“It is. In the Imperial rules.”

“Is that right?" The amusement was clear in Dopheld's voice as the Lieutenant shifted his fingers slightly. "Interesting… I didn’t know you had your nipples pierced, Sir.”

“Hmm. I’d be obliged if you could let go of that.”

“No, I don’t think I will, Sir- Imperial rules.”

“You’ve hidden depths haven’t you, Dopheld?“ Hux said, his sarcasm muffled by his awkward position.

Dopheld smirked to himself, tweaking the barbell caught between his fingers. “Not for much longer, Sir.”

He felt the hot exhalation against his side as Hux gasped. "Well, you're right there."

Hux released his grasp on the smaller man's shoulder, dropping his hand to squeeze viciously at his ass instead. The fingers of his other hand sank further, pushing the waistband of his shorts down with them.

The abrupt change in position made Dopheld twitch, his fingers tightening instinctively for purchase. Hux growled as the twist of his nipple shifted from pleasure to pain. He turned his head and sank his teeth into the sensitive skin over Mitaka's ribs.

"Ah. Sir!" He gasped, releasing his grip as if burned.

Hux pressed forward, driving his shoulder against Dopheld's chest. He'd expecting the surprise of the bite to unbalance the Lieutenant so he could drive him back and down onto the mat. Instead he suddenly found fingers winding through his thoroughly dishevelled hair, holding his head against Mitaka's left side as the man stepped right, overbalancing them with Hux at the disadvantage.

As they toppled towards the floor Hux twisted his torso, trying to start a roll he could continue with their momentum and end up on top. But as they crashed down Mitaka braced with his free hand and landed his feet wide, keeping his knees up off the mat. The stance was too wide for Hux to roll them with his grip around the other man's waist. In this position Dopheld's surprisingly flat stomach was just in front of the General's face. Despite the tight grip on his hair the temptation was too much. Hux surged upward, licking a wide stripe along his side.

Unexpectedly Dopheld _giggled_. The sound stopped almost as soon as it began but the blush that rapidly spread down his chest proved to Hux that he hadn't imagined it.

Well.

All's fair in warfare.

Releasing his bruising grip on Mitaka's small backside Hux turned his efforts to tickling along the ribcage above him.

The shriek Mitaka gave in response was far beneath his dignity as a First Order officer and quite possibly the most endearing thing Hux had heard in years. As his victim wriggled and twitched he released his hold on Hux's hair, trying desperately to catch both nimble hands in one grip. Of course this gave Hux the range of movement for more underhand tactics, and he immediately took the opportunity to catch one of Dopheld's nipples in his mouth.

He shifted from shrieking to a deep moan so abruptly that it set him coughing, which further distracted him from any effort to stop the multiple assaults on his body. Grinning around the nub between his teeth Hux brought his legs up between Mitaka's own, spreading them wide to push his heels into Dopheld's knees. The man collapsed onto him, forcing his chest down into Hux' bite.

Mitaka rolled away, trying to escape the unexpected pain, and Hux followed, catching his wrists as he went. Tangled at the legs and pinned by the General's slightly greater weight at the chest and now arms, there was little option for Dopheld to gain purchase other than lifting his legs to wrap them around Hux' waist. Whilst this did allow some leverage in shifting his opponent it mostly brought attention to another disadvantage. His erection, the gradual swelling of which he'd tried to ignore since the moment he'd first noticed the barbells, was now firmly trapped against the other man's chest.

"Well, now." Hux said with a predatory look, pushing up onto his hands. "What a shocking development."

Dopheld blushed, trying to turn his face towards his captured hand to cover his embarrassment. "S... Sorry, Sir."

"Oh don't be like that," Hux continued, pushing forward with his feet to bring their faces closer to level, and the warm head of his own distinctly erect cock bumping up against Mitaka's entrance. Even through his own shorts Dopheld could feel that the General's were wet where he'd evidently been leaking precome. "I rather thought this was the point, Dopheld? Or have you not been flirting with me this entire time?"

Flexing his abs Hux shifted the soft weight of his belly against the cock trapped between them. The contrast with his own tight, slightly undernourished abdomen was exquisite. Dopheld couldn't help but buck up into the wonderful friction even as his face reddened further.

"I wasn't exactly hoping..."

"Oh dear," Hux said, rolling his hips at a slow but steady rhythm, "was this a plot to cop a feel of your commanding officer and then... What? Hope to hide your excitement until you got back to the privacy of your quarters where you could take yourself in hand?"

The General was surprised to find that Mitaka had enough blood free too blush even deeper. It was practically a full body blush now, the heels of his feet red hot against the small of his back as they forced him closer. Yes that was definitely what Mitaka had planned. But if he flushed so easily at this Hux wondered if he could push him further.

He released his grip on Dopheld's wrists, sliding his fingers up to twine them with the warm hands beneath him. They were pressed flush, chest to chest now. Hux dropped his head into the crook of Mitaka's neck to whisper into his ear as he rutted against him. "Or were you hoping I wouldn't bother with the communal showers so you could do it there? Stroke yourself to completion- thinking about me- in a public place? And just hope that no one caught you?"

Beneath him Mitaka moaned and pressed his hips upward in a desperate bid for more friction.

"Or would you rather be caught with your cock in your hand?" He paused, nipping at his neck and nosing at his sweat soaked hair for a moment. "Did you actually lock the doors at all, Dopheld?"

"Ye... Yes, Sir, I swear, Sir."

"Because I'm sure they'd be shocked, if they found us like this, wouldn't they? Unamo, or maybe Datoo? What would they say if they walked in here to this?"

The Lieutenant whimpered.

"What would they say," Hux went on, relentless, ignoring the complaints of neglect from his own prick as it pressed against Dopheld's cloth covered backside. "What would they say, if they came in here to find you spread out on this mat with my cock in your arse and come all over your stomach, hmmmm?"

Finally Dopheld snapped. With unexpected strength he forced Hux over and onto his back, sitting across his hips as he ground down hard onto his cock. "Pfassk Hux, please just shut up and fuck me!"

The instant the last word left his mouth he froze, wide eyed and horrified at what he just said.

Slowly his hands slipped free of the General's grip to clamp deliberately over his own mouth.

Hux watched him for a beat, his face stern. Dopheld almost screamed in surprise when the man beneath him threw his head back and howled with joyous laughter.

"That's more like it!" He said, both hands clamped to Mitaka's hips, holding him steadily so their cocks were almost aligned through their underwear. "You were doing so well to start with and then you turned deferential again. That. Just. Won't. Do."

The last four words were punctuated with with smooth upward thrusts that made a gasp escape from behind Dopheld's hands.

"If we're going to do this," he continued, resuming his earlier rhythm, "and I do so hope that we do, I want it to be the real you, the one bold enough to answer back. Not a subordinate."

"But I am a subordi..." Came the muffled objection.

"There are three other beings of equivalent rank to myself in this organisation, Dopheld. One is a lesbian and the other two," his eyes glazed momentarily as he pictured his co-commander and their supreme leader, "don't bear thinking about." He shuddered slightly, gaining a pleased noise from the man above him. "In private it's just you and I, no ranks."

Mitaka had watched him thoughtfully as he spoke. Slowly his hand dropped and he smiled shyly when Hux finished his statement. Then he leaned forward, running both hands up Hux' sides. With a sharp movement both hands darted inwards to capture his nipple piercings again.

"Fuck yes," Hux arched his back and groaned as they were gently twisted. "Did you bring anything?" He asked, hands slipping around and under the waistband to palm at Dopheld's ass.

"I... I told you, I never intended to get this far," Mitaka said, kissing along his collarbone, "but I'm not... inexperienced... spit will be fine."

"And I'm not risking injuring you during our first time," Hux replied, slapping his ass reproachfully, "it would delay the second rather longer than I'm prepared to wait."

Dopheld lifted his head at that, eyebrows raised in surprise. He really did look lovely like that, his prim little mouth hanging open, a deep blush still staining his cheeks. Idly Hux wondered what that mouth would look like stretched wide around his cock.

"You want..."

"You never did answer my question, Dopheld, were you planning on just running back to your room when we were done wrestling?" He asked. One hand tracing around thewaistband of Mitaka's shorts to dip into the front.

"Please, Sir."

"I don't know about you, Lieutenant," Hux said conversationally as he freed the other man's cock and began stroking it gently, the underside pinned against the swell of his own clothed prick. "But I have no wish to walk back to my quarters sporting a leaking erection. However I do wish to return there in some haste, with you, for the express purpose of fucking you senseless. Do you see my problem?"

"Yes." Mitaka gasped, rocking his hips forward into Hux's too-soft grip.

"So tell me, Dopheld, _were_ you planning to run straight back to your rooms?"

"Yes."

"To do what?"

Breathing heavily Mitaka licked his lips. His hips shifted slightly he let his fingertips drift along the General's abdomen, pushing his orange shorts down just far enough to free his erection. It was inelegant and slightly uncomfortable but neither man particularly cared. Smiling Dopheld ran his palm over the precome-soaked head in a swirling motion that had Hux thrusting up with a moan. Eagerly he slipped his hand under Hux' length, pushing it up against his own where Hux held it.

"I... Intended to get straight into the shower, Sir," he began, a little breathlessly. Between them they set a firm, steady pace. "So no one in the adjoining rooms would hear me saying your name, Sir. I'd planned to kneel on the shower floor, with my face against the cold tiles, and work myself open with three fingers, Sir."

"Three, Lieutenant?" Hux gasped, watching the man in his lap with hooded eyes. "You'd start with three?"

"Oh yes, Sir," Dopheld said with a grin, "everyone says how big you are, Sir, and I would have been imagining it was you."

He twisted his wrist slightly and increased his pace. After a moment Hux matched him. Dopheld's back curved and he placed his free hand on the chest beneath him. His arm trembled as he gasped.

Hux could feel his balls tightening against his own. He began to rock his hips, determined to come together. Somewhere in the back of his mind he wondered who else on his staff had speculated about him, or who had talked.

"They're... They're not wrong, Sir."

"And then what?" Hux asked breathing hard.

"Then, oh fuck, Sir, oh... Then I'd stick one of my toys, the biggest one, to the floor tile and fuck myself on it," he was panting now, his words barely intelligible as their pace lost its synchronicity, rutting against one another as they each chased their own orgasm. "I have fucked myself on it as if it were your cock and I was riding you, begging you to touch me until I thought I'd go mad with it. Then I'd finally let myself grab my cock and, AH. Ah pfassk, HUX."

He came, his back arched until his forehead was almost resting on Hux's shoulder, his hips stuttering fitfully as come splattered across the General's chest and stomach. Hux didn't let up his own pace, working Dopheld through his release. The sensation was too much. Mitaka tried to shift away, the second pulse of seed catching Hux across the jaw and the plush bow of his lower lip.

That was enough to push Hux over the edge, his back arching as his own spend added to the streaks of white splashed across his torso.

"Fuck, you're beautiful," Mitaka sighed. Shakily he shifted back, out of Hux' grip. He lowered his head, then stopped, looking up to meet the General's gaze. He licked his lips. "May I, Sir?"

Hux nodded a little hazily. He wasn't sure what the Lieutenant was referring to but found himself fascinated by the slow drag of that deep pink tongue across Dopheld lips.

With a pleased smile Mitaka bent his head and licked a long meandering stripe up the General's abdomen, cleaning away Hux's semen as well as his own. He held his tongue wide, not swallowing, merely collecting their combined spend.

Hux writhed as Dopheld twisted his head to take in each nipple in turn. The Lieutenant hummed happily in his throat as he reached his throat and his tongue rasped across the beginnings of stubble.

Finally he reached his lips. Mitaka paused, his tongue curled up to keep the bounty he'd collected safe. With a languid grin Hux lifted his head and licked gently at the underside of his tongue. One hand came up to sink into Dopheld's short hair, holding him close as they kissed. It was filthy yet thrilling, the bitter combined taste of them coating their teeth as Hux deepened the kiss. He could taste something spicy and he wondered whether it was Mitaka's natural flavour or some food that had permeated the man's essence. He'd have to gather more data points.

At that thought Hux remembered where they were and, shuffling his boxers back over his sensitive cock, he broke the kiss. Mitaka grumbled deep in his throat and pressed forward, chasing his lips. Hux stopped him with a finger against his lower lip.

"Do you need to fetch anything from your rooms?" Hux said, laughing slightly as Dopheld drew the finger into his mouth. "Contact lens case? Change of uniform? In case you want to stay the night?"

Hux laughed fully then at the Lieutenant's expression- if Mitaka's eyes widened any further they might fall from their sockets.

"You... You meant it then, Sir?"

"Don't insult me, Dopheld, of course I did."

"Then yes, Sir, there are somethings I should collect." He said, blushing.

The scramble to get back to their feet was a little awkward, the General's legs in particular trembling slightly after an especially long day.

From his kit bag Hux drew an access cylinder. "This will get you into the Command quarters corridor on Level Jenth. My rooms are third on your left if you come from the Dorn turbolift banks. Knock twice. Do _not_ look at the quarters on the right hand side of the corridor. Ren is very particular when he's meditating."

One hand drifted to his throat as he accepted the cylinder. "Dorn turbolifts, level Jenth, third left." Mitaka repeated, carefully slotting the thin tube into the cylinder loops on the breast of his uniform tunic before slipping it on.

Hux stared at him, tongue absently running over his lips. The Lieutenant looked absolutely debauched, his cock still jutting through the gap of his tunic, only half deflated where it protruded over the waistband of his shorts.

Catching his gaze Mitaka blushed but did nothing to rectify the situation until they were both fully dressed. It still hadn't receded when he carefully tucked it up into his trousers, the tunic belt fastening over the head. "Sorry Sir, I'm used to coming more than once, it might take a while to go away."

"That may well be the single least appropriate thing to apologise for." Hux said flatly, turning toward the mirror to fuss with his hair. "See that it doesn't happen again."

"Yes, Sir." Mitaka said with a small smile. He fell into step with Hux as he headed towards the doors."Sir?"

"Yes, Dopheld?"

"Forgive me, but I don't think I've ever seen your name written down and, well, if rank isn't an issue in private I should probably get used to not calling you 'Sir', Sir."

One eyebrow raised Hux turned to look at him, wondering if he'd caught the absurdity of his statement. Mitaka was grinning. Hux rolled his eyes.

"I don't have a first name, Lieutenant."

"What?"

"My birth certificate says A.Y.U.216, 'As Yet Unnamed'. My mother called me 'Armitage' but I haven't used that in thirty years."

"Oh, Sir, that's so sad."

That made Hux freeze in his tracks, one hand resting on the door release. He'd never really thought about it. No one had ever had a problem simply calling him 'Hux' before now.

"It is what it is. My name is Hux."

"Or, I..." Mitaka blushed, looking at the floor, "I could pick you a name, for use in private. I... ummm... It would be awkward for me to use your surname in bed too much, I ummmm..."

He was completely red now and resolutely refusing to meet the General's eyes.

"Iwouldprobablygetarousedonthebridge."

The smile that split Hux' face this time was more than a little predatory. "Is that so? Well. Something to consider, certainly. I'll see you in my quarters in half an hour, yes?"

Mitaka nodded, glancing up to ensure the other man had seen the gesture and gasping as he was pulled forward into a kiss. Just when he'd recovered enough to return the gesture Hux turned and slapped a hand against the door release.

"You can pick a name," he said over his shoulder, "and we'll see how it sounds when you're screaming it."


	2. Chapter 2

Thirty minutes, Mitaka thought as he hurried back toward his quarters. Thirty minutes to clean up and gather his things with the intent to stay the night with General Hux.

His heart was trying to burst of his chest at just the mere thought of the concept. If he actually tried to imagine it in any detail though- waking up beside Hux in a toasty warm bed, the air thick with the smell of the previous night's sex, their legs entangled, warm hands trailing across ribs and hips and thighs, the General's hardening cock slipping sleepily against his still loose hole, drowsy groans and sighs as he was fucked languidly into the mattress...

Mitaka stopped dead in his tracks, overwhelmed. 

Behind him stormtroopers stumbled, trying to avoid the unexpected obstacle suddenly blocking the corridor when he turned to walk back to the turbolift he'd missed in his distraction. 

Eyes on the floor he tried not to meet the blank gaze of their helmets.

He knew he must be blushing. He could feel the heat spreading up his face and down under his too tight collar.

He wondered if they could tell, or if the passing officers could tell, if they could all somehow deduce from his rumpled uniform and kiss swollen lips what he’d just done with the First Order’s highest ranking officer. Could they smell his sweat on him like Mitaka could still taste his come? Did the disarray of his hair give him away? What would they think of him if they knew he’d held the General’s cock not five minutes ago? What would they think if they knew what he intended to do next?

And what  _ did _ he intend to do next? The gym had been a moment of impulsiveness that he hadn’t expected to pay off. He really had hoped to do nothing more than get his hands on Hux for a few minutes before before fleeing, and even that had seemed like a pipe dream. Every step, from stripping down to their underwear to licking their combined spend from Hux’ beautiful form, had been improvised.

The idea of presenting himself at the General’s door with the specific intention of being fucked by him was so far out of his comfort zone that he was squirming just imagining it. He didn’t plan things. He had no idea what the General might want. Should he prepare himself? Should he not? 

His cock was twitching against the restraint of his belt again and he could feel his blush deepening. A passing Major glanced at him. If his face got any redder he was going to have a heart attack.

Finally the turbolift arrived and he almost fell into it with his eagerness to get out of sight. 

Thankfully the rest of the route back to his quarters was deserted. It was the sleep cycle for most of this accommodation block, so there were few sounds beyond the tap of his hurrying feet along the corridor and the occasional snore. 

Gathering up his few necessary belongings took less than a minute- Dopheld was nothing if not organised, and besides his quarters were barely more than a single bunk and a wet room refresher. He doubted that someone of Hux’ stature would even fit on his bed.

Should he shower? Hux had given him half an hour but he hadn’t exerted himself nearly as much as the General had… 

His cock twitched again, adding to the spreading patch of precome across the front of his briefs as it reminded him of the fantasy he’d shared with Hux. 

No. If he took his clothes off now he wouldn’t be able to resist touching himself. And he did so want Hux to touch him instead.

He hadn’t checked his chrono when he’d left the gym. 

His heart felt like it had stopped in panic. How long did he have left to get to the General’s quarters? Grabbing his things he dashed for door.

He was halfway to the Dorn turbolift bank when the memory of offering to rename Hux abruptly resurfaced and began waving at him. He almost tripped over his own feet in terror at the idea. What the frell had he been thinking?!

\-----

“You’re twenty minutes early, Lieutenant,” Hux said flatly as he peered around the door, his eyes fixed on a point behind Mitaka’s shoulder.

“I.. I’m sorry Sir, I can go…”

With an exasperated sigh Hux grabbed the front of his uniform and tugged. “Get in here.”

The door to the General’s quarters wasn’t open fully, forcing Dopheld to turn sideway to squeeze through. 

He groaned as the tight fit pressed the buckle of his belt against his cock, then groaned again when he realised that Hux was naked. 

Naked and wet. 

Naked and wet and holding a shiny anodized titanium cockring. 

Suddenly his knees felt weak. He turned his eyes to the floor at his feet and bit the inside of his cheek. 

It didn’t help much. In fact all it did was bring Hux’ cock more clearly into view as he stepped into the Lieutenant's space, his large feet trailing suds across the tile of the floor. Dopheld licked his lips, watching with wide eyes as his own hand, apparently without any instruction from his conscious mind, reached out and stroked a knuckle down the flaccid length.

Hux breathed hard through his nose, stepping closer to raise Mitaka’s chin with his fingertips. 

“You said you’re used to coming more than once,” he began, slowly rubbing the cockring up the front of Dopheld’s jodphurs, his expression turning wicked when the Lieutenant shuddered. “Would that just be twice or…”

“Uh…” Mitaka wanted to hide his face, but unless he dropped his bag or stopped touch the General then he had no hands free to do so, and the first would be rude and the second didn’t seem likely any time soon. “More like three or four.”

“Fuck.” Hux sighed. Dopheld had never noticed how pale his eyelashes were and he found himself staring as the General’s eyes flickered shut at his confession.

“Sorry, S…”

The hand on his chin pushed up, closing his mouth on his words.

“No ‘Sir’.” Hux reminded him with a stern expression. “And no ridiculous apologies. Understand?”

Awkwardly Dopheld nodded. 

“Now, since you’re here early, why don’t you join me in the shower?”

Mitaka opened his mouth to reply only to find it suddenly filled with the General’s tongue. Swift, eager hands were peeling his uniform from his frame faster than he could possibly hope to keep up. It was all he could do to free himself of his boots before his jodhpurs were abruptly stripped away and he was being led through the antechamber into Hux’ bedroom. 

The General’s quarters were huge compared to his own. There was a two seater couch as well as an armchair, an actual genuine  _ drinks cabinet _ , and,  _ oh the bed.  _ It was  **_three times_ ** the width of his own _ …  _ He stopped, unable to continue, staring around the space with what was probably a foolish expression.

“Promotion has its perks, Dopheld, I won’t deny that, but if we could get back to the matter at hand.” Hux smirked, cupping Mitaka’s balls gently as he finished the sentence.

Dopheld whined slightly, but threw his bag onto the armchair and tried to focus his attention on the General’s face.

“Much better.” 

Hux maintained his soft grip as he walked backwards, leading Mitaka into a ‘fresher than should not have surprised him with it’s size after he’d seen the rest of these quarters but still made him gasp. 

A quick glance around the space reassured him that the rumour about the bath tub large enough for four was at least only a rumour. 

The shower was still running, steam billowing out to fog across the tiles and mirrors as Hux pushed the door open and stepped under the stream. 

He clearly hadn’t allowed the water to touch his hair until now, and although Dopheld had seen it hanging mussed and loose around his face in the gym, he couldn’t help but murmur in wonder at the length of the strands as the last of the gel washed away. His hair hung almost to his chin, covering his long sideburns completely. It made him look younger somehow, and sweeter. No wonder he wore it the way he did. 

Idly Mitaka wondered if there was any style that would add that much severe authority to his own face, but he suspected there was nothing in the world that could overcome his nature. 

Stepping forward to join the waiting man, Mitaka did his best to distract himself from his self deprecating thoughts by giving into the temptation to touch the dark red strands. The water hadn’t darkened the shade of the General’s hair at all. Perhaps when it dried it would be lighter than it usually was on the bridge. 

Hux was kissing him again but the thought that he was getting to see the General in such an unusual state had him too paralysed to react. His brain was all over the place and had somehow skipped from being depressed to showing him the most lewd visions it could imagine. The one of his fingers tangled in long red hair while Hux sucked him off was especially distracting since he’d never expect Hux to do anything of the sort for him.

“Hey.” 

Hux had stepped back, one hand spread wide across Dopheld’s thin chest. Green eyes flickered across his face with concern. 

“Are you still with me, Dopheld?”

“Yes, S… Sorry, I mean, yes I am but… Can you talk to me? Please?” Mitaka paused, glancing away from the General’s intense gaze. “Tell me what to do for a while.”

Hux frowned, running a thumb along the Lieutenant's jaw to bring their eyes back into contact. “Of course, if that’s what you want.”

Tipping his head down to kiss the pad of Hux’ thumb, Dopheld nodded.

“Good.” Hux stepped closer then, pressing his face into the juncture of Dopheld’s neck, his free hand trailing across his ass. 

Mitaka could feel the cold metal press of his cockring against his hip and he wondered when the man had put it on. It was warming quickly with the hot spray of the shower and the slow swell of his cock into its circumference. He wanted to ask whether it’s use was a regular aspect of the General’s sex life or simply for his benefit when his train of thought was expertly derailed by the murmur in his ear.

“If I remember correctly you were telling me in the gym all about your little shower fantasy,” Hux purred, his slightly emphasised Rs sending chilled ripples of pleasure down Dopheld’s back. He shivered against him despite the warmth of the shower.  

“I believe you intended to start with three fingers,” Hux continued, his hand vanishing from Mitaka’s chin for a moment, only to reappear at his side with a small narrow bottle. “I’d very much like to see that.”

Dopheld was certain he’d stop breathing. He turned his head, shifting back to the meet the General’s bright eager eyes.

Well.

Hux licked his lips.

Well then.

“Yes.”

Carefully he urged Hux back, freeing up more floor space before he turned away and sank to his knees under the spray. He paused for a moment, staring ahead whilst he slicked his fingers. Carefully placing the bottle to one side he used to movement to glance back and ensure the General was watching. Hux stood with his back against the tiles, his hands spread wide at his sides as if to keep himself from touching. His cock stood proud from his hips and Dopheld could finally see that Hux was wearing a triple ring, his balls captured so they were held away from his body. He’d never actually seen one before, and he dearly wanted to run his tongue along the line of his scrotum and the soft red hair there. But Hux was making a circling motion with his finger. Time to get on with his own show.

Arching his back and spreading his knees wide in a display that had always won his lovers approval, Dopheld tipped forward until his cheek was pressed to the tile and his ass was in the air.

“Stars…” Hux whispered, apparently to himself.

It took a moment for Dopheld to find a position where he could still breathe against the spray of the shower before he reached back with both hands. He urged his cheeks further apart with one whilst the other ran slow circles around the dark pink furl of muscle with the promised three fingers.

He flexed gently, allowing Hux to see the way his hole relaxed at just the promise of intrusion. He hadn’t lied before- he was well practiced, as much with his own hands and toys as with others and it really he wouldn’t take him long to ready himself for Hux.

“May I?” 

Hux made a strangled noise, then coughed. “Of course. Please, do.”

Mitaka smiled to himself and brought his three fingers together. Pausing just a moment longer for effect he raised his hips and sank them into himself to the second knuckle in one torturously slow movement. 

“Oh, fuck.” Hux moaned behind him.

He could feel the way his hole grasped and released around the intrusion, he knew how it must look, stretching as he flexed his fingers.

There was a thump and a splash, then Hux’ tile-cooled hands were on his hips, his thumbs easing him wider to better see the movement of his fingers. 

Warm breathe played across his ass as Hux leaned closer, the sensation on his already sensitive pucker making Dopheld whine and buck. A hot tongue joined his fingers for a second, lapping around the muscle.

“Ah, Hux, please,” he gasped, precome splashing onto the tile between his thighs as he nudged his prostate. Too much. He carefully eased his fingers out, hooking the tips around to hold himself open when he reached the rim.

“Please, what?” Hux said. There was a smirk in his voice but also something a little wrecked, a tremble that wasn’t usually there and Mitaka found his chest swelling to be the cause of it.

“Fuck me.”

Dopheld flinched. He’d said it so fast it had almost sounded like an order. Oh no. He braced himself for Hux to react, instead he heard just the click of the bottle and the soft wet slide of the General’s fingers around himself.

There wasn’t any slow gentle lining up against his hole. One moment he had three of his own fingertips inside himself, the next Hux was buried in him to the hilt, the hard lines of his cockring and the heavy weight of his balls pressing Mitaka’s fingers against his perineum.

It felt amazing. 

He dragged his hand downward for a moment, trapping his prostate between the head of Hux’ cock inside him and the fingers outside. The sensation was exquisite and he moaned as it drew out a slow pulse of precome. 

Unwilling to come too soon he let go, bringing his hands around to brace against the tile by his head as Hux drew back with toe curling slowness.

He felt the head of his cock slip out and the flutter of his hole at the loss.

“Stars Dopheld, you’re beautiful.”

It was all he could do to half-scream in reply as Hux slammed back in. A few more thrusts, slow on the withdrawal and fast on the entry had Mitaka babbling while he scrabbled at the tile, suddenly overwhelmed.

Abruptly Hux stopped. He sat for a few breathes, fingers drawing soothing patterns along Mitaka’s side until with a grunt he shifted forward, his knees together between Dopheld’s and his arm around his waist.

“Up.”

Mitaka groaned when Hux dragged him back until he was seated across his lap, the shifting of his cock inside him as he moved sending thrills up his spine. Hux pulled him closer, one hand wide across his chest, the thumb stroking slow circles across a peaked nipple. The warm metal of the General's piercings nudged his ribs and spine as Hux rolled his hips at a languid pace. It felt so sinful, somehow, to know this secret.

His mind wandered for a moment, unable to process the physical sensations, and dreamily considered the potential effects of intentionally stimulating those pierced little nubs whilst they were on the bridge. A gentle brush with his shoulder maybe? Or a sudden twist when no one was looking... Would it make Hux hard, touching him like that, a secret exploited in public? Would he summon Dopheld to his office and fuck him over the desk, both as a punishment and to relieve the evidence of his touch? Or would he order him to his knees and fuck his throat until he return to the bridge unable to speak?

A sudden fierce thrust brought him back to the here and now. He could feel the ring at the base of Hux' cock against his hole with every shift of his hips. How could Hux bear it? To stay hard so long without release?

"Is this what you imagined Lieutenant?" Hux asked, his free hand snaking around his middle to palm his cock. "When you spoke of fucking yourself on one of your toys?"

"No." Dopheld sighed, shifting his hips. Hux was pressed tight against his prostate now and the combined stimulation was delicious. But he could make it even better.

"No?" Hux sounded slightly offended, before he suddenly gasped at a shift of position. Dopheld could feel the grin as it formed against his shoulder. "Then show me..."

"You're bigger," he sighed, abruptly lifting himself until only the head remained inside. He clenched around the tip, the movement clearly more fierce than he'd intended when it made Hux surge up with a shout. Determined to properly demonstrate, Dopheld reached back and pushed his hips down. He held him in place as he dropped down hard and eased up slowly a few times. Once he was certain Hux had got the hint he let go and raised both arms so he could reach back over his shoulders and tangle his fingers in the wet strands of the General's hair.

The position forced Dopheld's back into a deep arc, his slim chest pressing firmly into Hux's hand for a moment before he began a sudden brutal rhythm. Behind him Hux growled, sinking his teeth into his shoulder whilst his fingers clawed at Mitaka's pecs. The grip on his cock tightened, chaffing slightly as the shower water washed away the lube on the General’s fingers. But he fucked up into the fist on every stroke regardless, too eager to come to care.

"S... Sir, oh..." Mitaka whimpered, not even needing to play up the effect given the wonderful rhythm against his prostate. He hadn't been lying, Hux genuinely was bigger than his toys and it was unravelling him sooner than expected. "Oh... Sir, please, what are your orders?"

He felt Hux twitch at that and he was certain he would have come then without the rings helping to prevent it.

Hux growled, sounding almost feral. "Beg me."

He could feel the trembling in Hux' thighs as he fought not to thrust up, resisting the urge to push him forward and fuck him against the tile. Mitaka groaned. He could barely breathe let alone form a coherent sentence. The grip on his cock shifted, fluttering against the head before tightening around the shaft, and suddenly he was babbling again.

"Please, General, please! I want to come! I want to... I need... Please, Sir! The sooner you let me come, the sooner you can come inside me, please Sir!"

"Comeforme," Hux gasped, the words a strangled rush as he turned his head and bit down on Mitaka's bicep.

Dopheld came with a sob, tugging at his General's hair in a halfhearted effort to pull him off.

Hux ignored him, stroking him through his orgasm whilst the man himself shook and whimpered.

As the pounding of his blood through his ears finally began to lessen Mitaka realised that rather than whimpering Hux was speaking.

Tipping his head back Dopheld’s heart clenched when he realised his General was brokenly chanting "fuck...fuck...fuck" against his arm.

Easing his fingers out of Hux' hair Mitaka tried to lift carefully off his lap but tumbled forward and further under the spray of the shower instead. It was an effort to turn in place and lean back against the tiles, but the cool ceramic felt wonderful against his heated back and the gaping muscle of his hole.

Hux hadn't moved, still kneeling folded slightly forward over his livid, impossibly hard cock. He was trembling slightly, blood and drool smeared across his chin.

Dopheld wondered how Hux had hurt himself enough to bleed until he reached out the touch the General’s shoulder and noticed the circle of teeth marks on his own arm. Hux had bitten him hard enough to break the skin.

He should have been horrified. Instead his softening cock twitched with tired interest as he ran his fingers around the wound.

Mitaka almost levitated then when Hux snorted. Glancing towards him, he realised his glittering green gaze was fixed on his cock. Which obligingly twitched again, enjoying the attention.

"Really?" Hux laughed. 

“Sor…”

“If you apologise again I will… Something…” Hux trailed off, chuckling slightly as he scrubbed his hands over his face before pushing up and back along his forehead to grip the hair at his temples. “Out.”

“Sir?” Dopheld gasped, his voice suddenly small and reedy in his own ears.

Hux rolled his eyes while he staggered to his feet. “Not like  _ that _ ,” he muttered, reaching over Mitaka’s huddled form towards the controls. 

“Just... I’m going to turn the hot water off, before this does any damage,” he gestured towards the ring holding his cock rigid. “I can’t imagine you need a cold shower, but I do and you laying there- gorgeous and fucked out and getting hard again- is not going to help.”

Suddenly understanding his meaning Mitaka scrambled out of the shower. 

The towels piled by the sink were the whitest and fluffiest he’d ever seen. He couldn’t resist pressing one to his face with a sigh. Promotion has its perks indeed.

He did his best to focus on the process of getting dry rather than the soft sounds of the man still in the shower. Sadly it wasn’t a long process and he soon found himself staring at his own reflection above the sink, the towel looped modestly around his waist as he tried to decide what to do next.

“Do you drink at all, Dopheld?” Hux asked suddenly.

“Uh, yes?” Mitaka cursed himself for making his answer into a question. “I mean, when I can afford it, or when we have shore leave…” He stopped himself there, not wanting to insult the ship’s quartermaster for the poor quality alcohol on board.

“There’s Corellian brandy on top of the cabinet in the next room. Would you fetch me some, and get one for yourself if you like?”

“Of course.”

“Leave the door open.” Hux called after him. He kept talking once Dopheld was in the next room, his words occasionally interrupted by small hisses and grunts that suggested he was working on removing the ring. “We agreed there were to be no ranks between us Dopheld, and yet I rather feel we failed in that regard.”

The brandy smelled amazing as he swirled the glass beneath his nose. Far better than the watered down substitute he might find in the lower ranking officers lounge. Staring casually around the room he took a sip, holding it on his tongue as he steeled himself to fulfil his plan. He’d made his decision while he’d waited for Hux to answer the door and he was determined to go through with it. 

He swallowed, savouring the burn in his throat as he walked as casually as he could back towards the refresher door.

“I can't say I agree, Tiaan,” he shrugged, “you asked me what my fantasy was, and I had imagined it before our agreement. The rank was rather the point I think.”

Hux stared at him, beautiful and pale under the cold shower, water droplets sparkling on his eyelashes as he blinked. 

Blushing nervously Mitaka dropped his gaze, letting his eyes drift down the other man’s body, silently admiring the slim lines of his figure and soft golden orange trail of hair leading down to his once again flaccid cock.

“Tiaan?” Hux asked in a small voice. His fingers were fidgeting with the cockring where they hung by his side, turning it slowly as each fingertip dipped into a different loop.

“It's always been a favourite of mine. A strong imperial name. The name of a hero who did impossible things.”

Hux turned off the water and then, stepping carefully onto the tiles, pointed behind Mitaka’s shoulder. “So you didn't just take it from that print?”

Dopheld frowned as he turned. He hadn’t even noticed the huge blueprint stretching across the wall above the General’s bed.

“No, I don't recognise the ship. Is it one of Jerjerrod’s?”

“Yes.” Hux said softly. Dopheld turned back to watch him run a fresh towel languidly over his limbs. “It was never built. The Emperor called him away to work on the second Death Star, and all these innovations, all these beautiful, wonderful ideas were forgotten in favour of rushing the construction of someone else’s design.”

Starship design was not his strong suit but Mitaka did his best to consider the ship critically, tipping his head as he tried to make sense of the cutaway design.

“I found this when I was fourteen, ten years after his death.” Hux continued, stepping close to Dopheld’s side as he took the proffered glass from his hand. “We didn’t have all resources the Empire had, not then, but I could see how the best elements could be adapted to what we  _ did _ have, so I took them. The lowered bridge, the improved reactor, the efficient floor plan. And I made them better. It took another ten years but I learned so much.”

“You designed the Resurgent-class ships when you were twenty four.” Mitaka said, awe creeping into his voice as he leaned against Hux’ side. “I remember. I was valedictorian the year after you and there was no way anyone in our graduating class could even dream of reaching your level.”

Hux hummed as he finally took a swallow of his drink. He turned his body slightly though his eyes remained on the print, his free hand drifting absently along the line of Dopheld’ hips to rest against the top edge of his towel. 

“Do you know the main thing I learned?” 

Mitaka shook his head.

“Things end. Things can shift so suddenly and unexpectedly that there is no way you can possibly plan for it all. The First Death Star failed and they simply built another. Things can be rebuilt. But once we’re gone, we’re gone and the best we can hope for is someone else to continue what we started.”

Open mouthed Dopheld stared at him. This was not what he’d intended when he’d chosen the name. He’d always admired Jerjerrod, that was all. He hadn’t intended it to dredge up such melancholy memories from the General’s mind. 

He was about to apologise, again, when Hux suddenly tugged him close, his grip tight on Dopheld’s ass to pull him up on tiptoe, pressing them hip to hip. 

Hux grinned, his eyes shining as he knocked back the rest of his drink. 

“The lesson my dear Dopheld, is to try not to die and in the meantime absolutely do not to waste ones time on anything but your own plans.”

Mitaka’s eyes widened for a moment at the endearment and then slipped shut as Hux pressed a kiss to his lips. 

“Thank you for the beautiful name,” he whispered against the corner of his mouth before his tongue licked gently against his lower lip.

They fit together so well, Dopheld marvelled as he parted his lips and wrapped his arms around the taller man’s neck. It should have been a little awkward, with five inches height between them, but somehow it felt deliciously right to be dragged upwards by strong clever hands, to cling and pull and lean against one another. 

His towel slipped, pooling around Tiaan’s wrist where he was kneading and fondling with slow exacting strokes. Tiaan. Yes, it sounded right. Something that was just theirs, something he could use in private to keep things separate in his mind.

Dopheld hummed and flexed his hips, leisurely rutting against the soft fabric between them. He could feel Tiaan’s cock beginning to swell again, twitching with each of his upward thrusts.

He whined when Hux pulled back, trying to follow his movements as the man leaned away to place his glass on a shelf. 

“Unless you want to risk brandy and broken glass all over the floor you should probably finish your drink,” Tiaan said with a smirk. 

There was less than half a finger of dark liquor in the bottom of his glass. Dopheld glanced between it and the smiling green eyes. 

“Hmmm….” he murmured thoughtfully as he shifted his grip around the thin shoulders. 

Hux gasped when the cool liquid suddenly pooled in the hollow of his left collarbone.

“Oh.” Dopheld said flatly. “Whoops.” 

“You.. ah, pfassk.” Hux gasped again as Dopheld bent his head to suck the brandy away from soft warm skin, his tongue tracing the line of scars for a second before turning to kiss him. 

There was something about sharing flavours with this man that could easily become addictive, Dopheld thought when Hux snatched the glass and discarded it. 

Then his hands were eagerly pawing at Dopheld’s backside, pushing his towel away and dragging one of his thighs up as he tried to deepen the kiss even further. 

Dopheld snorted slightly, unable to laugh around the tongue fervently stroking against his own. 

He hooked his leg around the General’s slim hip, dislodging the last towel between them. 

The position had Tiaan’s rapidly hardening cock nudging insistently at the underside of his balls and leaving cool smudges of precome along his perinium. His hole clenched. He had to have him inside him again, it was too much.

From the corner of his eye he spotted the armchair. He hadn’t noticed that they’d progressed through the door into the antechamber but it didn’t matter. This was perfect. 

Uncharacteristically bold fingers tangled themselves in Tiaan’s hair without his conscious input, pulling the man back so Mitaka could step away. 

Golden orange brows drew in for a second, hurt and confused, before they raised along with the corners of his plush lips when Dopheld turned to rest a knee on the buttery soft leather arm of the chair.

Hux stood for a moment, fingers flexing at his side while he licked his teeth. 

The intensity of the redhead’s gaze made him tremble.

“Tiaan, please.” Dopheld said. Dropping his head to the back of the chair he arched his back, feeling his hole pucker and loosen.

“Fuck.” Hux murmured in response. 

There was silence for a moment, and Mitaka was beginning to fear he’d made a mistake when a towel appeared between his legs, neatly covering the seat of the chair. He blushed at the other man’s fastidiousness.

Cool fingertips traced from the nape of his neck to the slight dimples at the base of his spine. 

“May I?” Hux said, the smirk clear in his voice as he recalled Dopheld’s own words.

“ _ Tiaan, PLEASE _ .”

Two fingers were easing into him, cold and lube slick, as the fingertips on his back spread and pushed until the entire spread of Hux’s hand was caressing slowly up his spine. 

The hand came down again. The fingers retreated.

Three fingers and the hand pressed up to tighten briefly around his neck. 

And back down. Dopheld sobbed.

Four fingers sinking slowly in, flexing and twitching as he arched his back into the touches along his back. 

Hux found his prostate just as his fingers tugged at the short dark hair at his crown.

“TIAAN!” Dopheld howled against the leather as he bucked and jerked, precome trailing in long strands down towards the towards the towel.

And then the fingers were gone, and Hux’ lube smeared hand was stroking insistently over Dopheld’s glans, and his hot throbbing cock was sinking into his ass, and the fingers in his hair were tightening, and it really was far, far too good.

Holding the back of the chair with a white-knuckled grip Dopheld shoved back, burying Hux balls deep in a single harsh thrust.

Hux swore, toppling forward to press his chest to Mitaka’s back.

“Fuck me. Hard. Please. I need to come.”

It wasn’t a request he needed to make twice. 

Hux snapped his hips, gasping against Dopheld’s shoulder for a moment before he pushed himself up, quickly setting a brutal, punishing pace that forced the smaller man forward. 

It was all Dopheld could do to hang on, his other knee coming up to the second arm of the chair, his ass spread wide and Hux’ balls slapping obscenely against his own with every thrust. 

The grip on his cock was no less severe, tight twisting and dragging caresses that worked a harsh counterpoint to the deep relentless thrusts. Hux was pulling him down away from his stomach rather than the upward stroking he was used to and somehow it had his toes curling far sooner than he would have expected. How did Hux know how to use his body so well?

“I’mgonnacome…” he groaned, his voice refusing to work properly as his chest was driven against the back of the chair. “Comeinme… please… fillme…”

“No.”

Hux sounded unfairly tranquil as he twisted his fist in Mitaka’s hair.

“No. You’re going to scream my name for me while you come and then I’m going to lay you on the bed and fuck you until you can’t remember your own name. And then I’ll fill you right up.”

“TIAAN!!” Dopheld wailed, thrashing as he came, over sensitive and overwhelmed as Hux kept him aimed downward, feeling the pulsing of his own seed through his cock against the tight aching swell of his balls. “Tiaan, Tiaan, oh fuck, ooooh stars… Tiaan… Oh FUCK.”

Petting gently at his back Hux pulled out and shifted to the side, easing one arm along the back of Dopheld’s knees as the other urged his shoulders to tip back.

He’d never been carried like this by another man. He’d never been held so carefully against the chest of someone he adored so much and his heart ached with it. He looped his arms around Hux’ neck and hid his face against his neck, half sobbing as saw a last spurt of come splatter over one pierced nipple. 

The journey from armchair to bed couldn’t have been more than six steps but it seemed to go on forever. 

Tiaan’s left arm was shaking as he tried and failed to lower the smaller man onto the bed. 

Mitaka wanted to laugh when he dropped the last few inches onto the mattress but it came out as a hiccuped sob despite the smile on his face.

He was a twitching, shuddering mess as Hux crawled slowly up his body, trailing open mouthed kisses from ankle to rib cage, long fingers easing his thighs apart again so his cock could settle between his cheeks again. 

Precome was dripping in a steady stream across his tender hole as Dopheld raised his hips. The tip slipped in on its own and both men groaned. Everything was hypersensitive and his muscles jumped and twitched of their own accord.

“Are you ready?” Hux whispered against his sternum.

“Always.” His lips replied before his mind could think about it. 

And then Tiaan was buried to the hilt in him once more. The head of his cock was rocking gently against that bruised, overused bundle of nerves, while his own cock was trapped still hard and pulsing between their stomachs and every inch of his skin felt like it was on fire. 

Hux was gentle, pressing slow and deep, determined to kiss and caress every inch of skin he could reach. 

His lips felt hot and dry as he mouthed at the jut of Dopheld’s collarbone and left a trail of nipping bites along the line of his jaw. 

“Hux, Tiaan, please, use me.” 

“I am, Dopheld, I will…” Hux murmured as he brought one of Dopheld’s hands to his mouth and began to lick each finger in turn. “You’re so perfect, it would be a crime to rush this… Touch me… please...”

Staring unseeing at the ceiling for a moment Dopheld frowned. Gradually he realised that his limbs were splayed across the bed, boneless and loose at his side. When Hux had fucked him in the shower and moments ago across the chair Dopheld had barely made any contact with him beyond the ones necessary to take his own pleasure. Now Hux… no, Tiaan… was clinging to his chest, kissing his hands and stroking his sides, driving him rapidly towards his fourth orgasm of the evening when he’d only come once and Dopheld wasn’t even touching him.

His cheeks burned with shame as carefully lifted his free arm to rest at the base of Tiaan’s slim back. He turned the hand held against the other man’s mouth, gently stroking his fingers back along his cheekbones and through his hair. 

Hux let out a strangled but contented moan, the languid rhythm of his thrusts gradually increasing as Dopheld’s fingers drew featherlight circles along his spine. 

Something in his heart clenched and Mitaka tightened his limbs, his feet coming up to rest against the backs of Hux’ thighs, urging him to somehow enter him more deeply.

The subtle change in angle had his stomach coiling as he felt Hux’ balls tightening against his ass. 

Carefully he eased his hand down between them, stroking his chest as he sought one of the metal bars pressing into his ribs. 

Hux stilled his thrusts, trembling when Dopheld closed his fingertips around the hard nub of pierced flesh.

“Tiaan? Come in me.” He said, twisting oh so gently.

“Oh  _ fuck _ Dopheld.” Hux groaned as every muscle tightened, his back bowing as he filled the body in his arms with pulse after pulse of seed that seemed to go on forever.

Mitaka ran soothing fingers hand over hand through ginger locks, murmuring under his breathe as he gentled him through it, fascinated by the unexpectedly pale colour of his hair where Hux was pressing his forehead against his chest. 

Slowly Hux began to relax, his limbs shaking as they loosened and he allowed his weight to sink down fully onto Dopheld’s chest.

“You’re still hard.” he said after a long pause, his hand coming up to trace the line of Mitaka’s ribs.

“Hmm.” Was all the reply Dopheld could manage. He was hard. Hard and so close it hurt. But Hux was warm and comfortable. 

“What can I do to help?”

Drowsily Dopheld raised his head to meet the other man’s gaze.

Hux smiled coyly.

“I could use my mouth on you, if…”

Dopheld tensed and then groaned, one arm coming up to cover his face while a single weak pulse of come seeped between their stomachs.

“Ah,” Hux said quietly, “maybe next ti…”

“ _ Please stop talking. _ ”

Hux laughed at the heartfelt plea.

Dopheld drifted a while then, too tired to move. It was hard to keep track of anything. Cool gentle hands smoothed across his sides for untold minutes until the weight on him vanished. A warm, wet towel stroked briefly over his torso and thighs. 

He was rolled with murmured words of apology and then the weight returned, settling carefully onto his chest and between his thighs. Finally the soft caress of a blanket joined the reassuring pressure. 

“Good night, Dopheld,” a voice murmured from near his sternum.

He grinned then in the dark, remembering where he was and who was with him. Tomorrow on the bridge he’d be the General, but here, for tonight, and perhaps for more to come…

“Good night, Tiaan.”


End file.
